Mike Ross
Mike Ross is the captain of the AI strike team, R.I.S.T. who has a deep hatred for HackNet, as they almost took his life as a child in Droid Town during the Zero Day Event. As a member of R.I.S.T., he fights as Kamen Rider Volcanus to effectively combat corrupted Humandroids. History Zero Day Event Mike was in class when the Zero Day Event happened. In the explosion, the classroom was damaged and Mike was left as the sole survivor. When he came to, Mike was spotted by some of the rogue Humandroids through the hallways. Escaping by unknown means, Mike left Droid Town believing Humandroids to be nothing more than murderous machines and grew to believe that Elliott Industries was behind the event and was covering it up. Joining R.I.S.T. At some point in the 13 years following Zero Day, Mike joined the Rogue Intelligence Strike Team (R.I.S.T.), eventually becoming the commanding officer. With his excellent fighting capabilities, he fought against A.I.-related violence, especially cases regarding Humandroids, who he still harbored a hatred for. His recklessness caused by his anger was kept in check only by his colleague, Becca Fox. Becoming Volcanus and discovering HackNet During the attack of Rogue Humandroids at an amusement park, Mike, Becca, and other R.I.S.T. agents rolled onto the scene. When Becca tried to command the agents to collect data on the Humandroids, Mike opened fire and commanded the unit to destroy them all. Later on, Mike figured that regular guns weren't enough to handle the massive load of Humandroids and ran back into the R.I.S.T. van, taking the SDecode BeltGun without Becca's permission. After eliminating the threat, Mike questioned if history was repeating itself. The following day, Mike and Becca arrived in new Elliott Industries CEO Lewis Elliott's office with Becca explaining that they were questioning Elliott Industries personnel due to the strange disappearance of the Humandroid responsible for the attack the previous day. After Lewis stated that his company wasn't involved and that he was uninvolved in the situation (in actuality, Lewis himself destroyed the Mantis Maldroid), Mike stated that his company wouldn't get away with yesterday's events and that Humandroids are built to attack humans with Becca responding that they weren't there for slander, much to Mike's disbelief. During the meeting, the Komodo Maldroid appeared and began terrorizing the company. Mike went to use the Shooting Wolf SD Programmer, but found it unable to be opened and Becca explained that it wouldn't unless she gave him authorization. When Kamen Rider Zerone engaged the Maldroid, the two R.I.S.T. agents confused him for another Humandroid and began shooting to no avail. After realizing that he escaped, Mike demanded that Becca authorize his access to the Programmer, with the female refusing to do so much to his irritation and suggesting that they split up to find the rogue AI with Mike heading back towards Elliott Industries. Inviting Lewis to a one on one conversation on the roof, Mike explained the Zero Day Event (unaware that Lewis was actually a survivor as well) and expressed his rage towards Humandroids and Elliott Industries, telling the new CEO that he would expose the company for the event. Mike then showed up to the battle between Becca and the Komodo Maldroid with the belt strap of the BeltGun in hand. Becca reminded him that he didn't have her approval for use, but Mike stated that he'll give himself his own authorization and proceeded to pull on the cover of the SD Programmer. After explaining his bitter hatred of the Humandroids (calling them humanity's enemy), Mike opened the Programmer and transformed into Kamen Rider Volcanus. He then fought and destroyed the Komodo Maldroid, seeing Zerone again on the other side of blown out holes in a row of shipping containers. Mike and Becca were both present at a Elliott Industries conference when Lewis entered and revealed the existence of HackNet as well as their status as the true culprits behind the Humandroid attacks, proving Mike wrong in his assumption that Elliott Industries was involved in the Zero Day Event. *''More to be added'' Personality Gruff and serious in demeanor, Mike is shaped by his burning hatred for Humandroids. Stemming from his trauma during the Zero Day Event, Mike believes that Humandroids are designed to kill humans, and is obsessed with destroying them. To this end, he will readily dismantle any rampaging Humandroid he finds, often ignoring the orders of his colleagues to do so. His recklessness and short temper are kept in check by his combat experience. He chooses to go by his own rules while engaging Maldroids, as shown when he forcefully opens his SD Programmers without Becca's authorization since the latter refuses to give it. Mike was openly scornful towards Elliott Industries, whom he believes covers up Humandroid attacks. This hostility extended to its current CEO, Lewis Elliott. However, his view towards the Humandroids started to soften a bit after he learned the truth of the incident, thanks to a Humandroid resisting the transformation into a Maldrone to show the record of the Zero Day Event, and more after he was saved by a Humandroid doctor following his fight with Kamen Rider Force. Abilities Fighting Skills Mike is trained properly and became an expert in military combat arts. Despite becoming Volcanus which is designed to be a far ranged fighter, Mike advanced the use for making Volcanus Shooting Wolf even capable to fight properly in close combat. Despite being a person to never make a plan to advance in the fight, Mike always managed to outwit any opponent mostly as long as they didn't have a better state than him. Skills *'Marksmanship': It has been shown that Mike is an expert in firearms, since he is capable of firing without missing his target either long or short distance. *'Peak Human Strength': Mike trained hard enough to have a powerful body enough to break SD Programmer locks and even leading him to adapt to the Case Shooter's recoil after many attempt usage with Volcanus Shooting Wolf which had a weaker power trait than Volcanus Punching Kong. Weaknesses *'Assault Wolf (Formerly)': Although this form surpasses the other forms of Volcanus in several ways, this form has an extremely detrimental effect on Mike's health, as was seen when its use made him cough up blood and barely be able to walk. After Lewis' use of the Hybrid Trigger, this drawback seems to have stopped. Forms Standard= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height':197.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 95.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 27 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 16.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. Shooting Wolf is Volcanus' wolf-based primary form, accessed by using the Shooting Wolf SD Programmer in the SDecode BeltGun. Shooting Wolf is a form that is geared towards almost pinpoint accuracy when shooting. Compared to Zerone's Rising Hopper form, this form has a higher punching power and running speed, but is far outclassed in terms of kicking power and jump height. It makes up for these weaknesses, however, with its focus in long ranged combat with the ShotRiser. Shooting Wolf is made of the following parts: *'Wolf Head' - The helmet. **'Wolf Tracer' - The blue section on Volcanus' forehead area. It is equipped with an auditory sensor and a radar system, giving Volcanus excellent tracking ability. Additionally, it can improve accuracy of shots by sending obtained information toward the Shooting Leader program located within the Wolf Chest chestplate. **'Wolf Ears' - The 'wolf ears' attached to the Wolf Tracer. They are sophisticated auditory devices that can track up to 26 targets simultaneously within a 5km radius by detecting their sound patterns. **'Furtenna' - The blue and red 'hair' located on the sides. Each 'hair' panel houses a type of reflector antenna that forms a beam. By changing the angles of each hair panel, the antennae patterns can be changed as well, allowing Volcanus to collect a wide range of information on his surroundings. **'Volcanus Plate' - The white faceplate. It has a built in respiratory filter that removes impurities from the surrounding atmosphere, allowing Volcanus to breathe (akin to a gas mask). **'Volcanus Eyes' - The blue eye lenses. It not only allows Volcanus to see eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see it in night vision or shading. Additionally (in Shooting Wolf only), by synchronising with the SDecode BeltGun and the Wolf Chest chestplate's Shooting Sighter program, Volcanus can shoot targets precisely, with a margin of error of 0.05mm for targets within a 3 km radius. **'Base Helmet' - The overall helmet. It is part of the Base Suit. It is reinforced with a laminated exterior and is equipped with many sensors. **'Base Communicator' - The circular 'ears' on the sides of the base helmet. It it integrates wireless communication devices and speakers to communicate with outside forces. *'Base Suit' - The white and silver bodysuit. **'Base Arm' - The left arm. It amplifies the wearer's arm strength, allowing Volcanus to lift up to 4 tons. **'Base Hand' - The left hand. Punching power is amplified and synchronises with the SDecode BeltGun as well as the Volcanus Eyes. **'Base Leg' - The left leg. Strengthens kicking power and improves running power. **'Base Foot' - The left foot. It enhances jumping power. *'Wolf Chest' - The chest plate. It is equipped with a shooting control system dubbed Shooting Sighter that controls the operation of Volcanus' equipment, including firearms, searching, capturing and tracking, and the launch trajectory of bullets to maximise efficiency. *'Wolf Shoulder' - The blue right shoulder piece. It is equipped with a Shooting Canceller device that counteracts the recoil of a shot, reducing damage to Volcanus. *'Wolf Arm' - The right arm. Compared to the Base Arm, the Wolf Arm's agility is greatly enhanced. *'Wolf Gauntlet' - The right forearm armor. Allows Volcanus more accurate shots by utilising a sighting device located within the Wolf Breast and incorporating the data. *'Wolf Hand' - The right hand. It is capable of fine finger movements, able to capture and lock on an enemy within 1/30 of a second. In addition, it is covered with a special forehand armor in the shape of a wolf claw, allowing Volcanus to slash enemies at super close range. *'Wolf Leg' - The right leg. It incorporates a gyro stabiliser, allowing Vulcan to remain a stable posture when shooting and/or running. *'Wolf Shin' - The lower right shin armor. *'Wolf Foot' - The right foot. It is covered with a special armor in the shape of a wolf claw, which not only increases the power of kicks, but also acts as a type of weight that allows Volcanus to remain stable when shooting. This form has six finishers: *SDecode BeltGun finishers: **'Shooting Rider Blast': Volcanus shoots 4 blue energy constructs resembling wolf heads that chase the enemy and pin it against a vertical surface before firing a more powerful blast of blue energy that can melt through anything in its path. **'Shooting Blast Fever': *Case Slasher finishers: **Case Slash: Through the use of a SD Programmer, Volcanus can boost his Case Slash attack. ***'Shooting Wolf': Volcanus launches 2 blue energy constructs resembling wolf heads that chase the enemy and pin it against a vertical surface before delivering a powerful slash. *Case Shooter finishers: **'Case Shot': Through the use of a SD Programmer, Volcanus can boost his Case Shot attack. ***'Gatling Hedgehog': Volcanus shoots multiple green energy quills at the enemy. ***'Punching Kong': Volcanus shoots a scarlet energy construct resembling Punching Kong's gauntlets. **'Gatling Case Explosion': Volcanus shoots a burst of green energy quills at the enemy. Appearances: Zerone Episodes 2-7, 10-14, 18 - Punching Kong = Punching Kong Rider Statistics *'Rider Height':192.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 461.8 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 47.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 8.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.1 sec. Punching Kong is Volcanus' gorilla-based form, accessed by using the Punching Kong SD Programmer in the SDecode BeltGun. This form grants Volcanus an extreme increase in punching power, but a moderate decrease in all other stats. Using Punching Kong also minimizes the Case Shooter's recoil. Punching Kong is made of the following parts: *'Rilla Head' - The helmet. **'Rilla Strengthener' - The red section on Volcanus' forehead area. A multi-faceted armor shape with Rilla Rammer and priority for reinforcement for fighting increases the strength of the entire head. **'Rilla Rammer' - The forehead. It is a fighting equipment that makes use of the hardness of the armor and its shape protruding at an acute angle functions as an impact angle and at the same time increases the strength of the forehead. **'Volcanus Plate' **'Volcanus Eyes' **'Base Helmet' **'Base Communicator' *'Base Suit' **'Base Arms' **'Base Hands' **'Base Legs' **'Base Feet' *'Rilla Chest' - The chest armor. The surface layer of heavy armor that can withstand direct hits from tank guns is space armor, with space between the armor. Resonating the front of the armor by drumming generates acoustic shock waves that prevent physical attacks. *'Rilla Shoulders' - The shoulders. Contains six superconducting servo units and linear cylinders built in to the left and right produce ultra-high torque. This gives the wearer super power that can easily handle the heavy-weight Rilla Knuckles. *'Rilla Arms' - The upper arm armor. In addition to protecting the upper arm with heavy armor, it has the role of transmitting super power by connecting the shoulder and forearm. *'Rilla Knuckles' - The gauntlets. It is good at physical destruction by blow using the hardness of the steel it is made of and the mass of 150kg on one side. In addition, it can be ejected as a kinetic energy bullet by injecting charged energy, and not only close combat but also the middle range is used as a range, and by using it as a propulsion device, the mobility reduced by weight is compensated. This form has four finishers: *SDecode BeltGun finisher: **'Punching Rider Blast': Volcanus charges his gauntlets with scarlet energy before firing them off to punch the enemy into the air. **'Punching Blast Fever': Volcanus punches the ground to create an unstable terrain before charging his gauntlets with scarlet energy and running up to the enemy for a punch. *Case Shooter finishers: **'Case Shot': Through the use of a SD Programmer, Volcanus can boost his Case Shot attack. ***'Shooting Wolf': Volcanus shoots a blue energy construct resembling a wolf's head. ***'Punching Kong': Volcanus shoots a scarlet energy construct resembling Punching Kong's gauntlets. Appearances: Zerone Episodes 4-6, 8, 12-14 }} |-| Super = Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.7 cm *'Rider Weight': 119.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 25.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 57.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 32.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. Assault Wolf is Volcanus's upgrade form, accessed by using the Assault Wolf SD Programmer with the Hybrid Trigger attached in the SDecode BeltGun. In this form, Volcanus has higher punching power and running speed than Zerone in Shining Hopper, but marginally lower kicking power and significantly lower jump height. In addition to physical strength, the armor covering most of Volcanus' body gives him remarkable defense, allowing him to withstand Glitch's attacks without flinching. However, this form has a extremely detrimental effect on Mike's health, as seen when his use of it caused him to cough up blood and barely be able to walk. This drawback seems to have stopped however. In this form Volcanus wields the Blast Striker. Assault Wolf is composed of the following parts: *'Assault Head' - The helmet. **'Assault Signal' - The control device. The base Assault Suit makes adjustments to adapt to the Assault Wolf SD Programmer from time to time, maximizing its ability. **'Assault Tracer' - The blue section on Assault Wolf's forehead area. Equipped with an extended auditory sensor and radar system, it has excellent search performance. Moreover, the obtained information is sent to the battle assistance device AI Ark on the chest at any time. **'Assault Ears' - The 'wolf ears' attached to the Assault Tracer that act as an extended auditory sensor. It has an excellent tracking function based on sound pattern detection and can capture up to 16 targets simultaneously within a radius of 7 km. On the right side, there is a dedicated antenna for communicating with a specific partner through a secret line with an increased security level. **'Assaultenna' - The sharp blue, black, and red 'hair' located on the sides of the helmet that act as a radar system. This is a type of reflector antenna that forms a beam by applying radio waves to the panel. By changing the angle of the panel, the antenna pattern can be changed and all peripheral information can be collected. **'Assault Plate' - Assault Wolf's special faceplate. A special filter is built in that allows it take take in the atmosphere, but it will not be submerged even under water pressure of 200m at the maximum. **'Volcanus Eyes' - The blue compound eyes. In addition to the dynamic visual acuity enhanced by eight times that of humans and a viewing angle of 160 degrees in all directions, visibility is ensured under all conditions by switching modes such as shading and night vision. The Assault Scope is installed on the left side, and the focal length is increased by a factor of seven. It also functions as an optical sighting device by synchronizing with various parts and arms such as the SDecode BeltGun via the chest AI Ark. **'Base Helmet' - The overall helmet. It is part of the Base Suit. It is reinforced with a laminated exterior and is equipped with many sensors. **'Assault Communicator' - The communication device. Arranged on the left and right sides of the Assault Wolf Head, it integrates wireless communication devices and speakerphones to centralize communication with the outside. *'Assault Suit' - The bodysuit; more specifically the silver areas. A human-type armament strengthening system that combines a hardened steel with composite armor reinforcement and power assist with superconducting actuators and artificial muscles. *'AI Ark' - The combat assist device on the chest. It incorporates a system that uses artificial intelligence to support combat. The information from each part sensor is shared, and the support for maximizing the efficiency of a series of operations including the firearm from search, capture, tracking to attack of the target is performed. This greatly improves the fighting power and increases the success rate of independent operations. However, the burden on the wearer due to the pursuit of the ability of the Assault Wolf SD Programmer is to eliminate safety devices and life support devices for the wearer that should be originally provided. *'Assault Chest' - The chest armor. The armor is layered to enable independent operation, and strengthened with an irregular matrix frame. It also has a multi-lock laser that captures and tracks multiple targets simultaneously, improving target visibility and accuracy in dark places. *'Assault Arms' - The arms. Compared to Shooting Wolf's Wolf Arm, agility and responsiveness are greatly enhanced for combat, and the highest potential of the wearer is required for use. In addition, it synchronizes the sighting device via the AI Ark on the chest to improve the accuracy of weapons and fighting. *'Assault Shoulders' - The shoulder armor. Multi-layered armor is equipped with a special metal that can counteract the reaction of shooting and fighting, reducing the impact. It also has weapon bays and stores various weapons such as micro missiles. *'Ammo Gauntlets' - The forearm gun-like vambraces. Hard points are provided for hanging weapons, and the user can select and equip armaments such as submachine guns according to the user's tactics. *'Assault Hands' - The armor gloves. Compared to Shooting Wolf's Wolf Hand, the connector on the palm of the hand synchronizes the aiming device via the SDecode BeltGun and the AI Ark on the chest to improve the accuracy of shooting. *'Assault Legs' - The legs. The multi-layered armor is equipped with a gyro-stabilizer and weapon bay for posture stabilization, and stores various weapons such as micro missiles. *'Assault Shins' - The lower shin armor. By receiving the energy supplied by the SDecode BeltGun, the legs of the wearer are strengthened, and the running power, jumping power and kicking power are improved. It also synchronizes the sighting device via the AI Ark to improve the accuracy of kicking. *'Assault Feet' - The feet. Adjustments specific to the impact performance have been made, and it also functions as an anchor for posture stabilization during shooting. This form has three finishers: *SDecode BeltGun finishers: **'Assault Barrage Rider Blast': Volcanus fires a construct of a wolf’s head that bites down at the enemy and destroys them. **'Assault Barrage Blast Fever': Volcanus leaps in the air and performs a somersault while his foot is encased in dark blue energy resembling a mechanical wolf head before delivering a downward kick with the wolf head biting the target. *Blast Striker Finishers: **'Program Blast': ***'Punching Kong': Volcanus shoots an energy construct resembling the Rilla Knuckles. Appearances: Zerone Episodes 14-15, 18 }} Equipment Devices *SDecode BeltGun - Transformation device *SD Programmers - Transformation trinkets *Hybrid Trigger - SD Programmer enhancement device. Weapons *Case Shooter *Case Slasher - Borrowed from Zerone. *Blast Striker - Assault Wolf's personal weapon Suit-equipped weapons: *'Rilla Knuckles': The gauntlets of combat in the hands of Volcanus. Relationships - Enemies= *Darren: Due to Darren's role in creating the Zero Day Event, Mike has nothing but contempt and rage towards the rogue Humandroid, wildly trying to attack him and getting himself critically injured in the process. When Mike was able to defeat Darren with Assault Wolf, he gloated before collapsing and then untransforming due to the strain on his body. He then briefly showed off to Becca before then passing out. *Joel: The two haven't interacted much, but Mike hates Joel for being part of HackNet. - Elliott Industries= *Richard Bates: TBD - Moirai Enterprises= *Alexander Vasira: Mike is very suspicious of Moirai Enterprises and, by extension, its CEO. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Mike Ross is portrayed by Lakeith Stanfield. Notes to be added Appearances Category:R.I.S.T. Category:Zerone Riders Category:Zerone Characters